


[Podfic] Unvoiced

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Series: The Unbreakable Bond Podfics [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Iron Man 1, M/M, Omega Tony, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofUnvoicedby AvocadoLoveAuthor's summary:The Winter Soldier is captured by the Ten Rings and placed in a holding cell with Tony Stark, just in time for Omega Tony to go into heat.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: The Unbreakable Bond Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643842
Kudos: 20





	[Podfic] Unvoiced

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unvoiced](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893609) by [AvocadoLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0l9maztw5x81tis/Unvoiced.mp3?dl=0) | 00:06:05 | 4.72 MB

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to the author, AvocadoLove, for leaving blanket permission to podfic. Please, use the link above and leave them all the comments and kudos they deserve.
> 
> If you'd like to leave feedback/comments/kudos for me too, I always love it and a treasure every one. You can also find me on Tumblr as [Shadow-Ravin](https://shadow-ravin.tumblr.com/). I'd love it if you would follow me. 
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
